Neglected Child
by ChouiChoui
Summary: Syaoran's life is a mess. He is the youngest of 5 children. His father passed away and his mother copes with the pain by drinking. Syaoran is abused physically and emotionally by everyone, so he isolates himself. Syaoran-centric
1. My Birthday: Friday, July 13th

**Neglected Child**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS or any of its characters [Unless I just made it up]. Don't own so don't sue.

**Summary**: Syaoran's life is a mess. He is the youngest of 4 children. His father passed away and his mother copes with the pain by drinking. Syaoran is abused physically and emotionally by everyone, so he isolates himself.

Today is Friday, July 13. Some people believe in paraskavedekatriaphobia - fear of Friday the 13th, but I don't. I don't think it even exists.

The day started hopeful - the sun was out, birds were chirping. It didn't look like anything bad was going to happen, but something did. I went to train and learn like any other day. I was to fight with my neighbor. His name was Xiao Bai and he was around the same age as me. We usually fought one another and learned with each together. We knew almost everything that happened to each other.

"Hyah!" I attempted to kick him.

"Haha, you missed me! Try again Xiao Lang!" Xiao Bai taunted me with.

I made a fist and took aim. I was going to hit him, when suddenly the sky got dark. It started to rain, hard. My clothes were soaked. I felt the hard, cold raindrops hit me. I felt the raindrop hit my face and slide down my cheeks. **BOOM_!_** Thunder came crashing down and stuck down a tree that was a few feet from us. We ran our separate ways, waving bye while we go back into our house.

Then, it happened.

Hahaue came back home smelling funny. She started to act really weird. Her cheeks were red and she was walking funny. I didn't know what happened to her and this was the first time I saw her like this. I went to help her, but she pushed me away.

**BOOM_!_** Thunder struck. The lights went out. It was dark. Candles were light up by the maids.

"He's gone now and it's all your fault." Yelan said coldly. I couldn't see her face but I could see how her eyes sparkled with hatred, anger and sadness when she said this. No features were able to be seen but her eyes; her cold, mean eyes.

"Who's gone? What is my fau-" Hahaue (mother) raised her hand and all of a sudden, there was an imprint of her right hand was forming across my left cheek. It stung me. Why was Hahaue doing this me? My vision began to blur. I never cried and I won't start now.

"HAHAUE!! What was that for? What have I done?" I ran to her. I ran to her like a baby who needs their mommy. But I AM a kid who needs their mommy. I need MY mommy. She cant be her...

Every time I ran to her, there was another hit. I wanted her to stop. I started to cry and I wish Hahaue would stop. In the corner of my eyes, I knew that I saw my sisters and the servants next to the doorway, watching this. I saw the fear in their eyes. They didnt dare go and stop my mother. I looked at Hahaue. I looked deep in her eyes and I saw pain. I stopped running towards her and I stood there. She kept on hitting me.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY WERE YOU EVER BORN?! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?" she formed a fist and hit my stomach and I dropped onto my knees. I struggled to get up. This punch hurts more than the rest. I couldn't move. I tried to get up. Hahaue had hit me again. This time, my whole body was on the ground. My face was on the ground and my whole body trembling. I pushed myself up and I coughed. Blood splat out. The blood rolled out of the corner of my mouth and down to my chin. Drip, drip and it hit the carpet. It was red. Blood was red. I kept coughing, blood kept coming out.

The door opened and Wei, my butler tried to stop her. He ran next to her and grabbed her arm.

"Mistress Yelan, please stop. He's just a kid. He doesn't deserve it."

I tried to get up. I pushed myself up a little bit with the strength I had left. I pushed my body up and I just fell back down. I couldn't move. I can't help her. I can't hug her. She'll never love me again.

She was madder than ever. Her eyes were filled with fury. She started to form a fist. Her strength was gathered all in one hand. Her nails digging into her skin. Her sharp nails pierced through and her palm and started to bleed. The blood started to slowly drip down. Hahaue's blood was bright red. The blood moved slowly, like it was taunting me. It was blaming me for all of this. It reached her knuckle, and it was gathering there. It was gathering for more blood. Hahaue tighten her fist. Drip, drip blood came down.

I knew I shouldn't have gotten up, but I did. I stared right into her eyes. She wasn't the same person. She changed. She pushed Wei aside, and didn't seem to be calming down.

Her fist motioned toward me. I could have ducked it, but I didn't. Hahaue knew best for me, right? She wouldn't want to hurt me on purpose. Her fist moved slowly toward me and I just stood there. Closer it got, I knew that the rest of the hits were nothing compared to this. Her fist hit my stomach and I flew backwards. I flew back into the wall hitting the shelf. Books fell down and buried me. My whole body ached and I couldn't move. I wished this was some kind of nightmare. I heard that some kids had families like this, but I never thought that it would happen to me. I wish it didn't. I never felt so much pain before. It was like someone was stabbing me with a sharp knife. Hahaue stared right into my eyes. She stared straight at me, like she was looking for something. She ran upstairs into her room. Nobody else moved. We were still listening to everything Hahaue screamed.

Glass broke. Things were a mess. I was scared. Hahaue blamed me for Baba (father) dying. She screamed that I was cursed. I didn't know what I was supposed to say. I was speechless. What COULD I say? Nothing.

Wei helped me heal by giving me herbs to drink and medicine to help with my wounds. He carried me upstairs to my bed. I was supposed to sleep but I couldn't. Hahaue's words were running throughout my head. It's MY fault. I killed Baba.

I must have gotten some sleep because I woke up with a shudder. It was 11:59 PM. I turned on the light and looked around my room. On my table next to me, there was something wrapped and a card was attached.

I took it and read it. It said: "To Xiao Lang, I hope you have a happy birthday. I hope you enjoy your birthday present. -Baba"

That's right, it IS my birthday. I forgot that it's my birthday after all Hahaue said and did to me.

I opened the present. It was a picture frame with a picture of Baba, Hahaue, my three sisters and me. We were all smiling, and happy. This was before all of this happened. As I stared at the picture, I realized what I'll never see again and for the first time in my life, I cried.

Ta-da! My dramatic return to fanfiction! I hope you like it.


	2. Trapped

**Neglected Child**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS or any of its characters [Unless I just made it up]. Don't own so don't sue.

**Summary**: Syaoran's life is a mess. He is the youngest of 5 children. His father passed away and his mother copes with the pain by drinking. Syaoran is abused physically and emotionally by everyone, so he isolates himself.

**A/N: **Thanks for everyone reviewing. Thank you **LittleWolfGurl**, **heheangel kisses**, and **Crystalz Tearz **for being so observant and reading into such great detail asking me questions. It makes me feel so... happy! ;; I know I'm weird. You have no idea how overflown with joy I am to see that. That just made me want to update more! Thank you **melon-heart**, **yingyanggirl**, and **FromDayOne** for also reviewing! You guys make me so happy! I'm seriously estaticed. Well, I'll answer all your questions now or attempt to. PS - Thanks to **K a w a i i - S y a o r a n **for listening to me babble on and on and on...

* * *

It was still raining from yesterday. The rain began to come down harder and harder every minute. There were floods all around and the water level was about 3 feet deep. It was about 5 o'clock in the morning. Outside, it was pitch dark and yet, it was going to be morning. 

My heavy eyelids slowly opened up. My vision was blurry at first while my eyes adjusted to the surroundings. At first my mind was blank until I remembered.. _'Baba's... gone.'_

Sitting up, I looked down at myself. I saw numerous amounts of bruises throughout my small three-year-old body. _'no... I'll never see... baba... again?'_

I tried to stand up. **Thud**. Instead or getting up, I fell down. I fell down hard onto the hard, cold, wooden floor. I pushed myself up with my hands trying to boost myself up. _'Baba...'_ I wanted to see him again. I need to see him again. I **have** to see him again.

I struggled to get up. Every time I got up, I fell back down again. I must get back up. I will not quit until I do. _'Baba...? Where's Baba...?'_

I finally decided to crawl to Baba's room to look for him. The door was on the other side of my room and I needed to see Baba again... I tried crawled the whole way there, since I couldn't get up. _'Left... Right... Left... Right...'_

When I got half way there, I tried to take another step. My body was too weak and I fell down. I lifted my head slightly to see up and i reached out my left hand in front of me and stretched out, the door seems like a million years away. _'Baba... I need you... Baba... please... come back...'_

When no one responded, I touched my face. My dried up tears were there. I was crying yesterday night... I flinched when I touched one of my bruises. It hurted badly. I couldn't believe that this happened. It's all some horrible dream. I pinched myself. No, it was not a dream. It was a living nightmare... _'Hahaue (mother) did this to me... why...?' _

Then suddenly, everything from yesterday was so clear. I remembered everything that me and baba (father) did together... My thoughts were of: _'Baba's gone... I'll never get to say "Baba" ever again...'_

Thinking was hurting my head too much. My eyelids started to get heavy again. I was falling forward into the dark place again.

"Baba... I... need... you..."

My vision blurred completely and I fainted. **Thud.**

**[Dream]**

It was pitch black. There was nothing insight until... the picture that I got for my birthday showed up. The pictures of my sisters, Hahaue, Baba and I standing together and smiling. We were at the beach. We were laughing, we were having fun, we were... a family...

It was a sunny day with almost no clouds insight. There was Hahaue and Baba standing there together side-by-side along with my four other sisters. We were all at the beach having fun. I was with my sisters playing around in the water. We were splashing each other with water.

There I was when I was two-years-old. I was smiling, laughing, having fun - things a kid should be able to do. I want to go back and do those things again. I want to smile and laugh. I want to... be a kid again. I was with yee ga jie (second oldest sister) playing in the water. The clear, blue water seem to welcome us, inviting us to play. Di ga jie (oldest sister) and san ga jie (third sister) were building a sand castle as tall as the sky. Hahaue and baba were watching us and talking to each other.

**Splash**

"Haha, yee ga jie I splashed you!!!" I teased my sister, smiling and laughing at her.

"Oh yeah? This will mean war!"

**Splash**

"Ahhhh.. no fair..."

**Cough.** I started to breathe in water. I started to sink to the bottom. I was fighting with all of my energy to try to float, but it wasn't working.

"Ahhhhh!! Hahaue!! Baba!! Help me!!" I yelled. I started to sink again. Until...

Hahaue and Baba came running to my side. They lifted me up from the waves and patted my back. I coughed out all of the water that I took in. I felt so much better when they were there. "It's okay, Xiao Lang, you'll be fine. You'll be okay." They hugged me and rocked me until I fell sleep with a towel wrapped around me.

I felt so happy until...

They suddenly disappeared and the thoughts of yesterday filled my brain. Hahaue abusing me... hitting me nonstop. She screamed out... 'he's gone now and it's all your fault...' my fault... i did this...My stomach twisted while I heard those words repeat. I remember those eyes of her's. Her eyes filled with hatred, anger and sadness. Her eyes filled with a certain coldness that I can't put my hand on. Her eyes that was so innocent and carefree two days ago. Baba's gone and he's not coming back. I must be the reason for his disappearance. All these words tuned into my mind. I will never forgive myself. _Why_ was I ever born?

**[End of Dream]**

Suddenly, I woke up with a sudden fear. The fear that I would never be loved again. I, Syaoran will make a promise to myself. I promise that I'll-

At that second, san ga jie opened my door. It was 7 o'clock in the morning, I think. She was still in her purple pajamas. Her face was a mess. Her hair falling in front of her eyes covering them. She looked like she was crying all night. She looked like a doll standing there. Her arms were down and she was looking at the floor. She suddenly lifted her head and stared straight at me. Her stare was so intense, so cold. I didn't know what to do, I was fulled with fear. I was still in the middle of my room, on the floor, in my green pajamas.

"Xiao Lang, baba's gone. It's all your fault!!! Baba's DEAD!!!!" She shrieked. Her voice rising with every word. I never saw san ga jie so mad...

"San ga jie, what's wrong? What happened? Baba's gone? Will baba come back? What do you mean he's "dead"?" I asked her. What's dead? How does it feel to be dead? I was scared. I didn't know what else to say. San ga jie looked at the ceiling. Her hair wasn't covering her eyes anymore. I saw that her eyes were filled with no emotion. _'I... lost san ga jie too.'_

I looked down. I didn't want to see her face. She scared me. I didn't know what to say or do. First Hahaue, and now san ga jie. Is everyone turning against me?

All of a sudden, I looked up and I saw a glint. San ga jie pulled something out. My eyes were wide with horror. I can't believe what san ga jie just pulled out. I started to back away into a corner, hoping someone would save me. I pushed myself with my hands up and started to back away into the corner. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I was just filled with shock and I was scared.

"Xiao Lang, you don't deserve to live... You killed baba... It's all your fault... I'm going to do this to save you the pain. Don't worry Xiao Lang, you won't feel a thing." She came closer to me. Her expression didn't change. In her hand, there was something sharp. It was something that they used to cut meats. There in her hand, was a knife. The cold, sharp knife that could slice people. The knife that is used to cut our food. The knife that chop things in half. I didn't know what san ga jie was going to do, but I know that it isn't good. I've never seen it used on peoples.

"What do you mean I killed baba? Baba's just gone!!! He'll come back!" I didn't know what to do, but I know one thing. I must keep her far far away from me. I tried to look around for something to help protect me, but there was nothing around that could save me. I looked at my door, but I couldn't go that way. San ga jie was in the way. I was trapped.

* * *

**A/N-** Sorry it took so long to update. I couldn't think of anything to write... And when I did, I had to go out and etc... I know excuses, excuses, excuses... Anyways, thanks for reading and thanks to K a w a i i - S y a o r a n for being the bad manager. lol j/k P.S. YOU'RE A CRAPPY MANAGER!! lol btw, R&R 


	3. Breaking Free

**Neglected Child - Breaking Free Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer**: I don'town CCS or any of it's characters.Don't own, so don't sue.

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time. I've been reallystressed and busy with schoolwork.Furthermore, I didn't know how to continue the story. ; Ithas been one problem after another problem. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for having so much patience.

**

* * *

**

Why do things seem so close, but yet so far? Why is life so hard? Why can't I set myself free from this pain?

The door seemed so close, but yet it was so far. It was in grasp, but I just couldn't reach for it. I dashed for the door, but I didn't have the energy to make it. San ga jie stopped me before I could touch the door by grabbing me by the collar. As I began to struggle harder and harder, her grip became stronger and stronger. I turned to look at her. I saw the sister that I grew up with, the sister that I love. As I saw her looking at me filled with anger, I thought "Why is my family after my life? Do they really want me to die?" I wanted to run far from this pain, this heartbreak, and this life.

My scream echoed throughout the house loosened her grip, allowing me to break free. Seconds felt like an eternity. No one came, no one answered. Instead, silence fell throughout the house. The only sound was the thunder crackled throughout the sky as if it was mocking me.

"No one will help you. They don't care about you. Why would they care about you? You're such a useless child. No one cares. Baba sure DIDN'T care. Hahaue hates you and I do too. Dai ga jie and yee ga jie won't come. They know what you did. They don't care about you. Wei hates you too. He doesn't want you. He never did love you. It was all lies, LIES! Ha, you believed all of them. You're such a fool, such an idiot." Her cold sharp voice cut through my thoughts as I trembled. A shiver flew down my spine. NO! This _can't _be the same sister that I grew up with. It can't be the same sister that I grew up with. She can't be the same one. I looked at her again with fear and confusion. I was hoping that the sister that I grew up with, the sister that I love would come back and help me. I closed my eyes, wishing that I would wake up from this nightmare. Instead, I felt something slowly trickling down my cheeks. My sister started walking towards me; each step grew louder and louder.

Loud, rapid footsteps were heard throughout the house; it grew louder and faster with each passing second. Suddenly, someone came bursting into the room and took the knife from san ga jie. I started close my eyes, fainting from the exhaustion. I can't tell who it was, but it was my savior... I don't know what was going on but I knew I was safe – at least for now.

When I finally started to open my eyes, I looked out the window to discover that it was another day. I couldn't see much from the blurriness and when everything began to clear up, I saw Wei. He was working rapidly, packing my things in suitcases.

"Master Syaoran, are you finally up?" he asked in a caring voice – the only caring voice I heard in weeks.

"Yes... What's going on?" my voice came out hoarsely; it's unfamiliar to my own ears.

He took me by my hands and held them tightly as if he was protecting me from danger. It was filled with the warmth that I longed for. It was the warmth that was missing from my life. "You may not understand everything that I'm saying right now, but you'll understand it later on. We're... moving. I'm taking you away from all of this. This is what the Elders ordered. They want you to grow up without this painful memory of growing up without a father. They want you to become strong and they think that if you grow up in Japan, you'll get that." Wei sounded like his heart was breaking when he said this.

_What was he saying? What's going on?_

"What? What do you mean? What are you saying?" I was confused. What did he mean? What's going on?

"It's time... to get a better life." Wei said.

"What do you mean by that? Wei, what's going on?" I asked him quickly. I began to panic as if I was never going to see the house again.

Wei looked at me with a glint of sorrow in his eyes and turned away. A moment of silence loomed throughout the room.

We silently packed away our things. Before I realized it, I was sitting on the edge of my bed staring out into the garden, but no one was there. It was as dark as night as the mist covered everything in its way. Nature reflected my world – the dark and gloomy life. I stared out of my room and I remembered when my sisters use to play with me, but things were somehow different. It felt as if everything was crashing all around me.

"Master Syaoran, it's time to go." Wei said. Wei held my hand and started to walk; we were walking out of my room, out of the mansion, and out on my so called family.

I looked back into my room and remembered happy memories of my life. I remembered the day that I broke my leg and hahue and baba was taking care of me. I remember days that dai ga jei, yee ga jie, and san ga jie were playing with me. We were so happy back then, what happened to us?

Wei tugged my hand and started to walk down the staircase. I remembered this staircase; it was the staircase that I use to slide down, laughing and having fun with baba. Everything was somehow different now.

We were at the door. I turned back and looked at my house for one last time before I had to leave. No one was here to say goodbye. No one cares about me; no one wants me here. Wei tugged my hand and told me to move toward the car; it was time to move on.

There were rowdy noises that hit the ceiling; it went faster and harder with each passing second. The moment that I walked out the door, the rain started to pour harder. I was soaking wet, but I didn't care. I turned back to take one good look at the house that I grew up in – saying my first and last goodbye to everything I once knew.

_Good bye... Take care of yourself._

A tear rolled down my cheek while I turned away from the only home I ever knew.

The car ride to the airport felt long. The family I knew and loved was gone; they vanished into thin air. They weren't there to say goodbye; they really didn't care about me. I turned my back on a chapter of my life and began on another chapter of my life, a life in Japan.

I never want to come back, even if it kills me.


End file.
